Fafooa Icefire
Fafooa was the deputy of Icefire,Revealed in Red Flower, page 64 who used to be one of the greatest magicians of all timeRevealed in Red Flower, page 61 until Icefire thought he was suitable for the job of destroying the six worlds of Zyaka and he recruited him as a villian.Revealed in Red Flower, page 63 He is said to be smarter than Icefire,Revealed in Red Flower, page 204 and 205 which is proven in a few situations. He has icy blue eyes Revealed in Sparrow, page 54 like Icefire's, Revealed in Blue Sty, page 9 one of which is bloodshot,Revealed in Red Flower, page 63 a bone-white scar across his chin, Revealed in Red Flower, page 63 and has one eyebrow.Revealed in Red Flower History Before Blue Sty Englisz Fafooa was born in Nurz to a great magician. Growing up, Fafooa had the same talent as his father, and soon, he became so popular that he attemped to create a fake death story--saying that he died from the Red Flower. Icefire explained to him that he would murder his father if Fafooa didn't join him, and Icefire halfheartedly agreed, mounted by pressure. Red Flower He is mentioned as a great magician, who died because of the Red Flower, but only his attire knew his true death, and lied to the public that he was killed by Icefire. He is later revealed to still be alive and in deputyship of Icefire, and he attempts to kill the black man trying to save Katto and Basil from their current predicament. The man, later revealed as Hori, is saved by Katto, and Fafooa becomes temporarily paralyzed. When Katto, Lewis, Juliea, Basil, and Hori try to defeat the Red Flower, Fafooa tricks Katto. After Icefire is killed and regenerated, the two run away. Sparrow He is disguised as Sparrow's headmaster, McPinna, choosing which class each student will be in: Albin, Elyes, and Drastic. On in the story, he punishes Katto for throwing rocks at Shell and Oscar by being his servant for two days. He talks with Drastic about something, only of which Katto can make out "Shinamus", "kill", and "Katto". Later, he stops Drastic--revealed as Icefire--from killing Katto just in time. He kills Ivy, a fellow student, and tries escaping from Katto. He participates in a final battle, which Katto wins, but loses his Ruler of the Horizon power. Cross Fafooa fetches poisonous berries to kill Katto and his friends, but Icefire ends up finding guns instead. While fetching the berries, he runs into the group, attempting to kill them, and explains about the Cross, but he is knocked out. He joins Icefire in the final battle against the group, yet he escapes with him to Gasso. Tea Party Fafooa is disguised as a security guard in the Tea Party, but Katto manages to knock him out. Him and Icefire try to find the six cords to work the Implosion, but him and Icefire have a row and Icefire begins to tease him about his father. Leaving, he eventually reunites with Icefire at Top Peak, yet Icefire still continues to call him Englisz. They continue in Aramus and Draconicu, yet they don't use Draconicu's cord. The two are shocked when Rustificul is destroyed instead of all the lands. Dragon Dwell Fafooa and Icefire enter Rustificul, but have no clues to how it sank. They go to Draconicu, where Icefire takes control of Blood and becomes his Rider. Blood announces his resignation from the dragon group, the Black Tails, yet Strike, Blood's mother explodes the headquarters in an attempt to kill Blood. Katto arrives and takes control of Ice, Blood's brother, and begins to track Blood and the group. While heading to kill Owl, they encounter Ice, and during the battle, Fafooa falls off the dragon and manages to grab hold of a cliff. Yelling for help, Icefire watches Fafooa yell, while Katto attempts to save him--yet he is too late, and Fafooa falls to his death. Later, when Blood becomes leader, Icefire says that he let Fafooa die because he had shown warmth to Katto once too many times, and that he had threatened him and his father with murder if he didn't obey Icefire. References / Category:First Series Character Category:Villian Category:Magicians Category:Markings Category:Crosskeepers Category:Deputies